


Девушка, говорящий кот и проклятый принц

by WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), Zabriskie_Point



Category: Figure Skating RPF, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Gen, Het elements, Humor, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabriskie_Point/pseuds/Zabriskie_Point
Summary: Вы точно уверены, что кошки не говорят? Вы просто мало знаете о волшебных котах!
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Девушка, говорящий кот и проклятый принц

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Дым сигарет с ментолом и прочие неприятности](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/751884) by zabriskie_point. 



> Источник вдохновения указан выше.

— Между прочим, кошкам молоко не то чтобы полезно, — услышала Алина, собираясь достать из сумки бутылку молока. — У многих кошек с возрастом молоко прекращает усваиваться и не приносит никакой пользы кошачьему организму! Разумеется, для большинства кошек молоко продолжает оставаться очень вкусным кушаньем, но согласись, что вкусное полезным частенько не бывает! Разве полезны, например, чипсы? Нет, конечно, кошки, которым молоко не повредит, существуют, но ты же не проверишь каждого котика, живущего неподалёку, на непереносимость лактозы! Таскать всех кошек округи на анализы в ветклинику дело не только нелёгкое, но и накладное! Даже твоей доброты на подобные хлопоты не хватит, уж поверь! Это очень сложно!

Алина, пробормотав что-то, похожее на “извините, не знала”, закрыла сумку и оглянулась, пытаясь увидеть внезапного советчика и понять, кто же с ней говорит. Этот голос она раньше не слышала или уже успела позабыть. Скорее всего, не слышала. Наверное, это поклонник фигурного катания, узнавший её, и сейчас он попросит автограф. Алина к такому уже привыкла и всегда брала с собой маркеры, если поклонники их теряли или забывали. Интересно, есть ли у этого ручка или маркер? Алина на всякий случай полезла в карман сумки.

Кто-то большой и тёплый потёрся об её ноги. Наверное, одна из кошечек, которых Алина подкармливала, привыкла к ней и теперь захотела ласки. Погладить кошечку Алине очень хотелось, но она решила сперва дождаться поклонника с советами, дать ему автограф, а потом уже заняться кошкой, чтобы тот снова не придрался к чему-нибудь. Может, теперь неожиданный советчик скажет, что девушкам с ярким маникюром нельзя гладить кошек? Алина снова огляделась.

— Не там ищешь, — раздался рядом с ней тот же голос. — Посмотри вниз!

Алина послушно опустила глаза. Рядом с ней сидел большой и пушистый чёрный котик. Очень большой, очень пушистый и очень-очень чёрный. Алина видела его раньше, даже предлагала котику еду, хоть тот не выглядел бездомным и голодным. Может, его хозяева куда-то уехали, и котик, пока они далеко, успел проголодаться? Ещё тогда ей очень хотелось погладить котика, но тот успел скрыться, пока Алина занималась другими кошками. Может, советчик решил, что этот котик её? Тем более, тот так внимательно на неё смотрел. Будто хотел чего-то попросить. Еды? Вкусняшку? Может, ласки?

— Привет, — сказала она и улыбнулась котику, садясь на корточки. — Тебя погладить?

Тот зевнул, а затем… затем Алине показалось, что улыбнулся ей в ответ. Алина улыбнулась ещё шире.

— Ты голодный, да? — спросила она. — Кушать хочешь?

Котик помотал головой, словно отвечая, что не хочет.

— Я не голоден, мне не холодно, — неожиданно услышала Алина, — и ты наверняка заметила, что я очень ухоженный и откормленный кот! Не скрою, я люблю вкусно и обильно поесть, но ты и без меня знаешь, заботиться лучше о тех, кому в самом деле недостаёт тепла, качественной, сытной пищи, доброты хозяев, ласки и поддержки! — кот внимательно посмотрел ей в глаза и прикрыл хвостом лапы. — Мне не на что жаловаться! Но если бы ты меня погладила, я был бы весьма признателен. Не то чтобы мой хозяин скупился на ласку, но, понимаешь, много её никогда не бывает, — тихо сказал он.

Алина ойкнула. Она не знала, что ответить. И стоит ли отвечать. Это же не кот с ней говорит? Кто-то просто захотел пошутить, увидев часто гуляющего здесь приметного котика рядом с ней, и теперь сидит в сторонке и ждёт, что она поверит в говорящего кота и спросит того о чём-нибудь, чтобы снять видео и выложить в сети с обидным комментарием. Например, “Смотрите, ржач какой, Загитова верит в говорящего кота!”. Или “Ржака! Загитова беседует с котом!” Нетушки! Она уже не ребёнок и знает, говорящие коты бывают только в сказках! В настоящей жизни их нет, а попасть в сказку она не могла, такое невозможно! Алина ещё раз огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где может прятаться шутник.

— Зря ты кого-то другого высматриваешь, это я с тобой говорю, — услышала она тот же голос, и кот немедленно боднул её в колено. — Больше некому с тобой беседовать! Нет, я не в том смысле, что ты никому не интересна, не думай! Но смотри, разве здесь можно спрятаться? Нигде! Нет подходящего места! Под лавочками никого, сама видишь, а рядом нет деревьев и колонн, за которыми очень удобно затаиться… Даже канализационных люков нет! Правда, если бы кто-то вещал из люка, голос бы очень характерно исказился и ты бы сразу поняла, что над тобой пытаются подшутить, и очень зло, но мой голос не искажён! И вообще, звучит так, словно собеседник находится недалеко от тебя, я и сижу рядом, у твоих ног! Никаких шутников рядом нет, есть только я, и я не робот! Хочешь, сама проверь! — кот потёрся об её колени. — Хочешь, по животу меня погладь, словно кнопку там разыскиваешь, по спинке ладошкой проведи, за ушами почеши, кисточки потрогай, убедись, что они ни разу не антенны и не из проволоки, под подбородком почеши тоже, удостоверься, нет там кнопки… Пощупай, какой я тёплый и мягкий!

Алина машинально погладила котика. Тот подался навстречу ласке и замурлыкал, как обычный кот, каким он наверняка и был. Таких мягких и ласковых роботов ещё не изобрели. И он точно не разговаривает. Кто-то оставил рядом динамик и дождавшись, пока к ней подойдёт этот красивый чёрный котик, включил её и спрятался.

— Ничего ты не говорящий, — заявила Алина то ли коту, то ли в пространство. — Говорящие коты не существуют! Говорящих котов, — исправилась она, не отрывая руки от гладкой и тёплой кошачьей спинки. Гладить котика ей всё равно было очень приятно.

— Очень даже существуют! — сердито сказал кот, ласкаясь. — Я же с тобой разговариваю! И вообще, разве ты ничего не читала о говорящих котах? Никаких книг, сказок? “Кот в сапогах” там, “Мастер и Маргарита”? “Алиса в стране чудес”? И фильмов не смотрела?! Не может такого быть!

— Это сказки, — пробормотала Алина в ответ, почему-то продолжая гладить кота, — а в жизни волшебства нет и говорить коты не умеют!

— Конечно, ты в книгу не попадала, — кот потёрся головой об её ладонь, — а волшебство из нашего мира, к сожалению, почти ушло, но поверь, сказка ближе, чем ты думаешь, и речь не обо мне! Вот например… Да, кстати, ты случаем не принцесса? Мало ли! Забыл поинтересоваться, видишь ли, растерялся, наверное от того, что ты хочешь кошечек молоком угостить, и решил предупредить, насколько нам это может быть даже не вредно, а опасно! Согласись, я начал наш разговор не с того, с чего собирался, по очень уважительной причине! Потому пусть и с задержкой, но спрашиваю: ты принцесса?

— Ну… в “Спящей красавице” я принцесса… её похитили совсем маленькую, — начала было объяснять Алина и замолчала, ничего не понимая. Может, какой-то журналист решил так странно узнать, повторят ли это шоу? Или останется ли она в роли принцессы? Может, собеседник где-то слышал, что её заменили? Но почему он не подошёл к ней сам и, представившись, не спросил спокойно, продолжит ли она выступать в “Спящей красавице”?

— Так это же прекрасно, что ты принцесса! — радостно воскликнул кот и снова потёрся об её руку. — Значит, я угадал! Надеюсь, мне не нужно надевать сапоги, чтобы привести тебя к принцу, точнее, принца к тебе? Заметь, отсутствие сапог мне ничуть не помешало! Не только коты в сапогах делают всё, чтобы хозяин познакомился с принцессой, всем известный факт!

— Я пока в том шоу не катаю, — пробормотала Алина, совершенно сбитая с толку. — Пока не объявляли, что будет. А принцев там много. Они меняются. Кто принц…

— Твои принцы — из шоу, а мой принц — самый настоящий, из королевского рода! — важно сказал кот. — Смекаешь? У вас в мире ещё остались королевские семьи с принцами и принцессами? Точнее, у нас в мире, хотя мне очень сложно считать настолько изменившийся мир с почти исчезнувшим из него волшебством своим миром… Но неважно, к нашей беседе это не имеет никакого отношения! Ты же знаешь, принц — не только сказочный элемент, иногда принц — всего лишь человек с титулом, не больше, но и не меньше! Люди уже стали забывать об этом, для них если принц — то сразу сказка! Видишь, насколько изменился мир? А ведь когда-то, в давние-давние времена, и драконы были вполне себе частью фауны… Так вот, о чём я: мой принц — принц из тех самых сказочных времён, о которых все уже успели позабыть! Он даже некоторое время был королём своего народа, совсем недолгое, пока его брат мучился в плену, но тебе эти знания ни к чему, достаточно знать, что принц, о котором я расскажу тебе — самый настоящий принц из сказки, и у него до сих пор нет той, кого он мог бы назвать своей принцессой! Ты не представляешь, как принцу тяжело было провести столько лет в горьком, разрывающем душу одиночестве, без принцессы рядом! Домашнее животное всё-таки не то же самое, что прекрасная дева, — и, тяжело вздохнув, кот ещё раз потёрся об её руку.

Алина промолчала. Она не знала, что сказать и стоит ли ей вообще говорить непонятно с кем. Она всё равно не верила, что с ней разговаривает кот! Коты не способны говорить, как люди! На всякий случай, Алина ущипнула себя за щёку. Вдруг ей кажется, что с ней разговаривают?

— Ты, видимо, решила, что за долгие годы, которые принц был вынужден провести в одиночестве, он успел состариться и подурнеть? — спросил её тот же голос. — Так вот, ничего подобного! Он всё так же прекрасен и юн, как и многие эпохи назад! Ведь он — эльф, заставший свет Древ… Ладно, это неважно, слишком многое придётся рассказывать. Ведь мир так изменился! — Алина услышала и почувствовала, что кот глубоко вздохнул. — Я очень долго подбирал принцессу моему хозяину, пока не увидел тебя! Ведь ты такая красивая и добрая к кошечкам и котикам! Для меня, как для любого кота, это очень важно! Мы ценим доброту и заботу, а нами, к сожалению, привыкли пренебрегать! А вот собак люди ценят иногда чрезмерно! Ох уж эти поверья и стереотипы о глупых ленивых кошках и умных собаках! Так надоело быть в глазах некоторых людей существом второго сорта! Терпеть их не могу! Поверья, конечно, не собак.

— А у меня собака, — тихонько пробормотала Алина и прикусила язык. Зачем она вообще что-то сказала? Вдруг её снимают? А если и нет, что-то говорить в таких странных обстоятельствах показалось ей ужасно бессмысленным. Даже если её никто не видит, не фотографирует и не записывает видео, зачем ей общаться с диктофонными записями и котом, не думающим, кажется, ни о чём, кроме ласковых и тёплых рук, гладящих его по спинке? Кстати, она уже долго гладит этого котика, сидя на корточках… Почувствовав, что ноги от такого положения немного затекли, Алина встала и отряхнула руки от шерсти, подумав, что надо бы узнать у ветеринаров, чем кормить уличных кошек, чтобы не навредить им.

— Так мы с хозяином знаем о твоей собачке! — тут же услышала она, и кот снова потёрся об её ноги. — Все о ней знают! Даже если не все, мы точно в курсе! Хозяин видел тебя, гуляющую с собакой, и похвалил, сказал, что ты милая, юная и такая ласковая с животными! А затем добавил, что твоя собачка выглядит ухоженной и очень счастливой! Ты от всего сердца заботишься о ней, а не потому, что так положено! И прогуливаться со своей собачкой ты явно очень любишь! Понимаешь, что это значит?

— Не понимаю, — буркнула Алина. Неужели дальше надоедливый голос сообщит ей, что за Масару она тоже ухаживает неправильно? Или спросит, почему она ни у кого не разузнала, чем нужно кормить кошек, если у неё такая красивая и ухоженная собачка?

— Зря, — произнёс голос с сожалением. — Да, ты удивлена, в такой ситуации удивление — нормальное чувство, не каждый день говорящего кота встречаешь! Правда, я думал, ты сразу сообразишь, что вместе веселее будет не только тебе с моим хозяином, но и мне с твоей собачкой! Она такая пушистая и наверняка мягкая, тёплая! И я тоже тёплый и мягкий, сама чувствуешь! Представляешь, как хорошо греться о кого-то мягкого и тёплого, когда холодает? Наверняка, ты же фигуристка! Уверен, твоя собачка со мной согласится! Это же так приятно, когда тебя обнимает большой пушистый котик! И о мягкую собачку греться тоже очень, очень уютно! Обнимаешь её всеми лапами — и хорошо! Вот оно, счастье, под боком ворчит! Люди никогда такими мягкими и пушистыми не бывают! С тёплой ласковой собачкой любому разумному существу хорошо, тебе больше меня об этом известно! Ведь у хозяина собаки никогда не было! — и кот снова ткнулся Алине в ноги.

Тут Алина испугалась. Вдруг этот “хозяин” хочет украсть у неё Масару или узнать, не продаст ли она собаку, поверив в говорящего кота или ужаснувшись непонятно, чему? Может, он хотел обменять кота на Масару, решив, что она поверит глупой выдумке? Вот уж ни за что! Кто мог подумать, что она способна променять свою собаку неизвестно на что? Она не предательница! Пусть “хозяин” питомник акита-ину поищет!

— Не отдам, — твёрдо заявила она, уже не думая, что её могут снимать, чтобы посмеяться над глупышкой, поверившей в говорящего кота. — Никому не продам собаку! И ни за какие деньги! Друзей не предают, — добавила она, не для кого-то, а для себя, чтобы почувствовать, что не боится и в самом деле не позволит “хозяину” и остальным обманщикам даже думать, что она способна предать Масару!

— И не нужно никого предавать и отдавать, — говорящий тяжело вздохнул, — зачем отдавать и предавать? Отдавать собачку не нужно! Я, наверное, слишком путано объяснил, что имею в виду! Смотри, ты станешь заботиться обо мне, а мой хозяин — о твоей собачке, когда ты, к примеру, станешь выступать со своими шоу по всему миру! Или отправишься в университет, в библиотеку, в кино, в театр, на балет, на концерт, а собачку потребуется выгулять! Нам обоим понравится, если хозяев станет двое! И мне, и твоей собачке! Больше заботы, поглажек опять же! И мы будем согревать друг друга, если замёрзнем! И это ничуть не предательство! У многих людей кошки и собаки живут вместе и отлично ладят! Да ты и сама знаешь! У тебя, чую, есть кошечка? Своя, да? Ну и замечательно, нам будет о чём поговорить! У некоторых хозяев есть несколько кошечек, и собачек, а у вас будет кот, кошка, и собака! И всем нам станет очень хорошо вместе! Теперь понимаешь?

— Нет, — абсолютно честно ответила Алина. Она в самом деле никак не могла понять, что же нужно от неё этому странному болтуну. Покупать её собаку он, вроде, не хочет. Решил посмеяться и записать ролик, выставив Алину абсолютной дурой? Но она ничего не делает, лишь гладит кота. И почти молчит, зато этот “говорящий кот” надрывается. Не станет же он над собой смеяться?

Кот ткнулся ей в ноги ещё раз.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы с моим хозяином поженились, — услышала Алина. — Принцесса и принц, идеальная пара! Думал, ты догадаешься сама и ответишь если не согласием, то просьбой подумать, но вижу, что ты оказалась не готова! Ещё бы, говорящий кот, проклятый эльфийский принц из Дома Феанора — и всё сразу, в обычный, ничем не примечательный день! Здесь успели забыть о магии, об эльфах… Обо всём! Может, мне нужно было начинать с этого, но ты готовилась кормить кошек молоком, вот я и не сдержался! Но ты не сбежала от неожиданности, значит, в тебе осталась сказка! Заметила, как часто в мультфильмах и сказках принцессу сопровождают животные? И некоторые из них при этом весьма разумны. Это что-то значит! У тебя собачка и кошечка, а у хозяина — я! Если вы будете вместе, ты станешь прямо-таки принцессой из диснеевского мультфильма, но в настоящей жизни! Всех их любят животные, птички там, рыбки, олени, еноты, кошки, собаки… словом, приятель из созданий Яванны на любой вкус! Ну как, согласна? Хозяину ты нравишься! Он не раз отмечал твою красоту и любовь к животным! Разве этого мало? — тут кот снова потёрся об неё.

Алина не нашлась с ответом и снова ущипнула себя за щёку. На всякий случай она отошла от кота подальше и попыталась привести мысли к чему-нибудь, чтобы хоть немного прояснить для себя, что же сейчас творится рядом с ней. Получается, ей так странно делают предложение? Но почему “жених”, которого она, кажется, пока не видела, подослал дрессированного кота, а не подошёл к ней сам, с букетом, кольцом, тортиком и с прочим, с чем положено приходить к невесте, когда делаешь предложение руки и сердца? Алина задумалась. Это всё было очень странным. Может, “жених” стесняется внешности? Может, он вовсе даже не красавец? Или вообразил себя почти Чудовищем из сказки? Ведь самому подойти к невесте или её родителям проще, чем дрессировать кота и записывать столько речей на диктофон? Алине, во всяком случае, так казалось. Может, “жених” взаправду думает, что его заколдовали и снять проклятье способна лишь любовь? Даже кота подослал, чтобы “невеста” узнала о проклятии, видимо не отыскав роботов в форме метёлки, канделябра или заварочного чайника. Алина прыснула, представив, как за ней ходят метёлка, чайник и канделябр, умоляя полюбить их хозяина, и тут же прикрыла рот ладошкой.

— Что смешного? — уныло спросил за её спиной тот же голос. — Я же не заставляю тебя петь с птичками и ходить по лужайке босиком! Лишь сказал, что ты принцесса на льду, при этом похожая на диснеевскую принцессу, потому что красивая и животные тебя любят, а мой хозяин — принц по крови, да не простой, а проклятый! Разве этого мало?

— Мало, котик, — услышала Алина.

Тут же сзади раздалось… сердитое кошачье шипение? Алина не поверила ушам. Что же получается, “жених” вышел из укрытия и теперь наказывает кота за то, что она не согласилась выйти замуж и ушла? Быстро обернувшись, чтобы, если котика мучают, самой помочь ему или позвать кого-то на помощь, Алина увидела, что кота подхватил на руки очень высокий мужчина с длинными чёрными волосами, одетый в джинсы и кожаную куртку. Алина впервые встретила его сейчас или не запомнила, если они пересекались раньше. По сложению он показался Алине похожим на парника или танцора, даже скорее на парника из-за высокого роста. Если бы Алина пересеклась с ним на катке, она бы точно приняла его за парника. И мужчина в самом деле был красивым. Даже очень красивым, тут её не обманули. В детстве Алине читали сказки о прекрасных эльфах, пусть и не очень добрых. Но этот “эльф” не бил кота. Просто держал на вытянутых руках, как показалось Алине, с трудом сдерживая смех, глядя на надутое и распушившееся от обиды животное. Кот в самом деле выглядел ужасно обиженным и сердитым. Алине даже показалось, что он сейчас отчитает схватившего его на руки мужчину, не забыв обшипеть, как обычно делают разозлённые кошки. А затем убежит, на прощание ударив схватившего его злодея лапой по лицу.

Но ничего такого не произошло. Мужчина ещё держал кота на руках, а рассерженный кот не распускал лап и продолжал распушаться.

— Мало, котик, — повторил мужчина и покачал головой. — Тебе не кажется, что делать предложение девушке от лица того, кого она совершенно не знает, несколько необдуманно? Да я и не просил тебя устроить мою личную жизнь. Кот, милое моё домашнее животное, прости конечно, но не обалдел ли ты решать за нас обоих? Тебе девушку не жалко?

— Что не так? — кот сердито хлестнул хвостом по рукам мужчины. — Вот что не так, ответь? Ты говорил, что твоё сердце тронуто тем, как эта девушка ухаживает за своей собачкой? Говорил, не раз говорил! Ухоженность собачки отмечал? Отмечал! О том, какая девушка юная, свежая и прекрасная говорил? Само собой, и не раз, заметь! И она правда очень милая и очень добра к котикам! Она так ласково меня гладила! И по спине, и по пузику, и за ушками почесала… Знаний по кошачьим рационам у неё, правда, пока маловато, но многие из эдайн страдают подобным, пока можно простить! Некому обучать эдайн правильному кошачьему питанию, как я заметил за годы, проведённые в этом ужасном, изменившемся мире, откуда почти ушла магия! Некому — и хоть плачь! Из эльфов на этом берегу остался лишь ты, о других эльфах мне неизвестно! Вот я и решил дать этой милой девушке парочку добрых советов, заодно про тебя рассказал, какой ты настоящий принц, да ещё и проклятый! Юным девам очень нравятся загадочные мужчины с непростыми судьбами! Да ты лучше меня знаешь, вспомни хоть историю искусства этого изменившегося мира! Вдруг девушка прониклась бы и отдала тебе сердце? Да, напоминаю, ты сам восхищался юностью и миловидностью этой девушки! Я пока ещё не оглох и не разучился понимать языки эрухини! — и, надувшись ещё сильнее, кот отвернулся.

Алина, почувствовав, что запуталась окончательно, потёрла глаза, а затем снова ущипнула себя. На этот раз за руку. Очень больно ущипнула. Но ничего не изменилось. Мужчина так же держал кота на вытянутых руках, а кот продолжал сердито хлестать его хвостом, не переставая хмуриться и дуться.

— Только сказал я это, котик, когда ты спросил меня, почему бы не жениться, если рядом есть весьма подходящая партия, и я ответил отказом, заметив, что для меня девушка слишком мила и юна, — мужчина усмехнулся. — Тевильдо, имей же совесть. Я всё ещё проклятый эльф с Клятвой и не самой лёгкой судьбой. Тебе девушку не жалко? Не сказал бы, что я подходящая партия для этого цветка...

— Я ей сказал, что ты проклят! — радостно сообщил кот. — Без особых подробностей, понимаешь, времени не хватило! Но утаивать твоё проклятье не стал! Знаешь, как девушки любят принцев с тяжёлыми судьбами?! Разве твоя судьба была лёгкой? Нет! Ты — настоящий байронический герой! Только мрачного замка в Альпах не хватает, чтобы окончательно юную деву очаровать своей загадочной горькой судьбой! Если бы ты не явился так рано, я бы и о твоей клятве рассказал! Во всех известных мне подробностях! Кое-что опустив, кое-что приукрасив… Так положено, понимаешь, ни к чему рассказывать всё, и многое современные эрухини не в состоянии понять! Но твоя история остаётся печальной и горькой, как ни крути! Сердце какой девушки не дрогнет от этого? Таких не существует! А ещё ты невероятно красив, ты ведь эльф! Если девушку не привлекут проклятье и трагическая судьба, мимо эльфийской красоты она точно не пройдёт! Давно замечено! И я ей понравился! Она даже спросила, не нужно ли меня погладить! Я никогда не против, но настолько вежливо со мной давно не обращались!

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Так вот почему ты так долго её расхваливал и напоминал мне, как же тоскливо существовать в одиночестве без второй половинки, — сказал он и слегка потряс кота. — Надеялся, что тебя станут гладить без перерыва и хозяйка, и хозяин, даже не спрашивая обоих, хотят ли они жить вдвоём и нужно ли им это? Нет, я знаю о твоём непреодолимом желании меня женить, но кот… Пожалей девушку, котик! Ты, разумеется, можешь очаровать кого угодно, но к тебе прилагаюсь немножечко проклятый эльфийский принц я. Думаешь, девушка готова к такому счастью?

Кот сердито фыркнул, но промолчал. Алина снова ничего не поняла. Может, так сказывается недосып? Она два дня подряд поздно ложится спать. Понятнее происходящее не становилось, даже если мужчина — сумасшедший, а котик дрессированный. Кто же тогда отдавал ему команды? Или все эти разговоры об эльфах и сказке и есть команды, которым обучен котик? Не похоже на это, слишком сложно и непонятно. Алина хотела ущипнуть себя за щёку ещё раз, но передумала. Наверное, виной всему в самом деле недосып. И сказочное шоу, странно подействовавшее на воображение. Она ведь думала, какие ещё сказки можно поставить на льду и какую роль она может там сыграть. Наверное, её мысли просто наложились на недосып? Кажется, ей нужно выпить кофе. Или крепкого чаю.

Уже в кафе, размешивая сахар в чашке, Алина снова задумалась, что же с ней случилось сегодня и кого она повстречала. Эльфийского принца с говорящим котом? Точно нет. Разве это настоящий принц? И эльфов не существует, они — волшебные создания из сказок, как и говорящие коты. Может, мужчина в самом деле ненормальный? Скорее всего. Но почему она так долго наблюдала за его перепалкой с котом? Хотела убедиться, что ей не померещился говорящий кот? Но в жизни кошки не говорят, и магии не существует, разве только в книгах и кино! Но она же не попала в книжку! И этот кот разговаривал, она сама слышала и даже видела, следя за его мордочкой. Мужчина, конечно, наврал, кто он. Если у него всё в порядке с головой, значит, он решил подшутить над ней. Или таким необычным образом рассказать ей сказку? А зачем? И кот, кажется, в самом деле разговаривал, если ей не показалось от недосыпа. Но вдруг котик в самом деле может разговаривать, а мужчина — настоящий эльфийский принц с трагической судьбой? Что же с ним случилось такого ужасного, что кот без конца повторял о его бедах? Может, надеялся, что она пожалеет этого принца и согласится стать его женой? Глупость какая-то...

Тут кто-то потрогал её за плечо. Алина тихо ойкнула и открыла глаза. Она так и сидела в кафе, на столе лежал её смартфон и стояла наполовину пустая чашка с уже остывшим чаем, а рядом с ней стоял тот самый мужчина, которого кот называл принцем. Такой же красивый и немного похожий на парника. Правда, одетый немного иначе — сейчас он был в пальто и брюках, а не в кожаной куртке и джинсах, как… в её сне?

— Эээм… — только и смогла пробормотать Алина, снова ничего не понимая.

— Прошу прощения, — мужчина широко улыбнулся. — Простите, что потревожил вас, но вы задремали, оставив смартфон на столе и сумочку на диване, что небезопасно. Может, кто-то захочет украсть у вас деньги и вещи. Вот и решил предупредить вас.

— Сспассибо, — пробормотала Алина, хватая смартфон и смотря на время, даже не понимая, зачем. Она не помнила, что показывали часы, когда она зашла в кафе и села за столик. — Вы… знаете меня? — зачем-то спросила Алина у мужчины.

— Знаю, — мужчина кивнул, продолжая улыбаться, — и вы меня, наверное, тоже. — И, заметив, как Алина удивилась, рассмеялся. — То есть вы, наверное, меня видели и приметили, всё-таки я очень высокий. Я звуковую аппаратуру на катках чиню иногда, а когда просят, и с музыкой помогаю, звук настраиваю, например, если в подробности не вдаваться. Зашёл за кофе, а тут вы задремали и смартфон оставили на столе. Вот и предупредил вас.

— А у вас есть кот? — неожиданно для себя брякнула Алина, снова пытаясь понять хоть что-нибудь! Значит, она увидела странный сон, где почему-то оказался этот высокий настройщик звука… но откуда в её сне появился кот? Кажется, сегодня она ещё не кормила кошек.

Мужчина рассмеялся.

— Есть, — подтвердил он. — Большой, чёрный и очень пушистый, наверное, по моей одежде видно. Часто гуляет сам по себе, может, даже вам на глаза попадался. Он у меня кот приметный. Князь, — мужчина поправил волосы, — вот такое у него имя. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на часы. — До встречи, — сказал мужчина и снова улыбнулся ей, — и больше не засыпайте за столиком кафе, — и, быстро поклонившись ей, вышел из кафе. Алина хмыкнула и улыбнулась, словно отвечая уже ушедшему собеседнику. Надо же, почти как в “Алисе”, только вместо карт — настройщик звука, но кот в её сне тоже немножечко улыбнулся, и она с ним поговорила! Продолжая улыбаться, Алина взяла смартфон со стола и вбила в поисковик “чем полезно кормить кошек”. Наверное, она думала об этом, но решила отложить на следующий раз, когда решит покормить бездомных котиков и кошечек.

***

— Зря ты её отверг, — хмуро заметил Тевильдо, наблюдая, как Маглор, что-то напевая, чистит ботинки. — Ты заметил, какая она миловидная и как добра к животным? Заметил! Настоящий эльфёнок! И собачка у неё наверняка ужасно тёплая! Я и помечтать успел, как стану спать, пристроившись к её тёплому и мягкому бочку! И как эта милейшая девушка будет меня гладить, пока тебя дома нет! И она принцесса, пусть только в ледовом шоу, но ты принц, самый настоящий! Принцессе и принцу положено быть вместе! И как ты поступил? Ты… Ты её отверг?! Ты пренебрегаешь моей заботой о твоём счастье! Я так старался, даже время подгадал, чтобы вы встретились и узнали друг друга, и таков итог моих трудов?! Ты.. ты...

— Я ничего, я — проклятый принц, как ты сам отметил, — Маглор мило улыбнулся коту, — никто не заслуживает такого сомнительного счастья, милый Князь Котов, особенно прелестная юная девушка.

Тевильдо обиженно фыркнул и растянулся на полу.


End file.
